Bindra
Dr. Bindra is a medical examiner who first appeared in . Appearances Season 4 She identified the clay covering Keith's body as ultisol because of the reddish color. Season 5 She examined the aged body of the deceased Summer Blake and told Nick and Hank that if she was truly 24 years old, her only explanation was a hyper-intensive form of Progeria. She told them that the condition normally happened in kids and took years to become life threatening. She then provided them some research on the ailment. After examining the boneless body of Kevin Salesky, she told Nick and Hank that she'd never seen anything like that before and could only explain it through the high level of that she had found in his body, a digestive enzyme usually found in bats. She noted that she also found a lot of alcohol in his system and that the crusty residue around his mouth was liquefied bone, possibly a sign that he had regurgitated his entire skeletal structure out of his mouth, though she denied to include that in her autopsy report. Season 6 Bindra reported on scene at Stillman Square Park after the skeletal remains of a body were found buried underground. She told Nick and Hank that the roots that had grown were a sign that the body likely had been buried for several years. After the body had been examined, Bindra informed Nick and Hank that it was a female in her mid-30's and that the body had been buried for at least five years. She noted that the victim's skin had been preserved and hardened into a waxy shell and that a cut had been made near the victim's solar plexus, allowing for her internal organs to be removed. She noted that subcutaneous tissue samples revealed an enzyme, digestive in nature, that she had never seen before, adding that there were teeth marks all over every one of her bones. Bindra spoke to Nick and Hank about Mrs. Margaret Cutler, telling the detectives that the physical evidence she had did not support the claim that Mason Wilcox caused her death. As Nick and Hank were about to leave, she told them that she did find "an extraordinarily high level of in her system." She said she had never seen this enzyme before and had to look it up, discovering that it came from the saliva of an insect commonly known as the assassin bug. She went on to say that the assassin bug uses other enzymes to create a "lethal saliva cocktail that kills its victims." Hank clarified if she meant "other bugs" when she said victims, which she confirmed. She was not sure how it could have gotten into Mrs. Cutler's body and speculated that, while not normally toxic to humans, the amount of hyaluronidase found in Mrs. Cutler's body could have been lethal. Images 404-M.E. Bindra.jpg 515-Bindra.png 515-Nick and Hank with Bindra.png 605-promo3.jpg 605-Bindra tells Nick and Hank about body.png 605-Bindra.png Quotes *(To Nick and Hank): "I suppose if any place was gonna have a giant assassin bug, it'd be Portland." Trivia *Dana Millican also portrayed the nurse in .